


Star crossed lovers, but there's three of them

by Fuzzle



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, F/F, Fluff, Mutual lovers, Polyamory, based on fanart, mostly chisatos pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24995887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuzzle/pseuds/Fuzzle
Summary: A few days after their anniversary, Tomoe and Chisato think of a way to say thank you to Kaoru after her rather outgoing gift and full day of treating both of them. At the same time they get to know each other as well.or in other words, ChisaKao? KaoTomo? Kaoru has two hands <3Inspired by @stmbkna_ 's fanart on twitter (i put the link to it at the end since its a scene i put at the end)
Relationships: Aoba Moca/Mitake Ran (background), Hikawa Hina/Maruyama Aya (Mentioned), Seta Kaoru/Shirasagi Chisato, Seta Kaoru/Shirasagi Chisato/Udagawa Tomoe, Seta Kaoru/Udagawa Tomoe, Shirasagi Chisato & Udagawa Tomoe
Kudos: 18





	Star crossed lovers, but there's three of them

**Author's Note:**

> i added way more backstory than necessary and focused on the character relations rather than them being cute together but hey i had fun, enjoy!

It was about ten minutes after school. Chisato had to talk to a teacher before she made her way over to the private studio for band rehearsal, and thus had to make Aya and Eve wait, so she couldn’t keep them waiting for too long.

After rehearsal she had a quick photo shoot to go to, then a short meeting with her manager. By the time all that was taken care of, Chisato assumed it would be around 8 to 9 o’clock. Just enough time for a quick dinner and an hour or two for homework before going to bed at a decent hour.

She wasn’t usually this busy every day, but she had just landed another role in another movie, so the start of things were taking place. But luckily she was only booked like this for a few more days before rehearsals for the movie started to solidify in her schedule after the weekend. So at the moment, she couldn’t let herself be the reason as to why Aya and Eve were late for rehearsal. 

Once Chisato stepped foot outside the school halls, she briskly walked to the school gates and to the car waiting at the curb, but as she started to get closer to the sleek black car with her two band members already sitting in it, she could hear her name being called from a distance accompanied by fast footsteps.

“Chisato-san...! Wait, don’t go yet!”

The blonde turned her head to the right to see a tall red head running her way, presumably to have just ran all the way from Haneoka to get to Hanasakigawa.

“Tomoe-chan? What has gotten you in such a rush?” Chisato stood there awkwardly as Tomoe tried to catch her breath (though she was in a rush as well so she couldn’t judge).

“I... need... to talk.. to you” Tomoe was still trying to recover from running, “for a second...”

“Ah.. well I’m sorry-” Chisato opened the car door, “but I’m in a rush to get to rehearsal and-“

“Aah! I’m sorry! I just couldn’t find a way other than this to talk to you”

The taller girl took one final breath, indicating that her breathing was at least a little bit more stable than before.

“I’m sorry but I’m really busy at the moment-“ Chisato squeezed half way into the car as Eve waved and aya said a small “hello”. She had to admit she felt bad for being so insistent on leaving.

“Please? At least later? When are you free?”

She sighed and got back out of the car for a second. She somehow developed a soft spot for the red head even though they interacted at minimal levels. She couldn’t be this cold to anyone anyways, she didnt want to seem rude.

“in three days I’ll be free to talk”

“Eeeh? Really? You’ve got to be kidding!” The red head’s reaction caused Chisato to smile without her noticing.

“Tomoe-Chan you can at least tell me why it's so important so i know why you came all this way”

“It’s about Kaoru and what she did for us-”

Ah how could she forget? They had just celebrated their anniversary together Saturday. Though it was more like Kaoru putting on ridiculous performances (luckily mostly in private) and spoiling both of them like no tomorrow. Chisato was so caught up with her new busy schedule she forgot that had happened literally two days ago.

“I just want to repay her ya know? So please just text me since you haven’t been responding to my texts, or something like that so we can talk? I wanna try to do it soon”

Tomoe’s pleading eyes reminded her too much of Kaoru, but what could she say? She couldn’t say no, but she also liked the idea- they were mostly on the receiving end of the ordeal so it wouldn’t hurt to do something in return.

“Alright, I’ll see you Thursday afternoon Tomoe-chan. I’ll text you later for details.” Chisato was already sitting in the car and buckling herself.

“Really? Alright! Sweet! Well I’ll see ya”

Chisato waved goodbye to the tall drummer as the car drove off.

“Chisato-san, what was Tomoe-san talking about? Was it important?”

She and Eve were sitting in the back seat as Aya busied herself with her phone in the front. She was probably on social media.

“Ah, Eve-chan, well it seems like she wanted to do something for Kaoru in return since she did so much for us on our anniversary”

“Ah! That’s very Bushido of her!”

“Yes, though I don’t know what she’s planning. If she’s aiming for outshining Kaoru, that’s going to be hard, regardless I’m open for anything since it isn't a bad idea to be the giver for once rather than the receiver”

The white haired model turned to Chisato with sparkles in her eyes and brought her arms up in front of her, “Well I believe in you two!! I bet you guys can come up with something Bushido!”

The blonde grinned and sighed, “Thank you Eve-chan, though I must say I’m actually quite nervous to talk to Tomoe-Chan”

“Oh? Really?”

“Yes, we don’t talk often.”

“I would think you’d talk a lot because of Kaoru-san?” Eve cocked her head to the side in confusion.

In response Chisato nodded and started to explain, “Our schedules don’t match up, and I thought that since we differed so much, putting effort into talking with her wouldn’t be beneficial. We do already see each other whenever Kaoru calls us both sometimes so I assumed that was sufficient”

“I thought you three were dating each other?”

“Sadly for you that's a no, we agreed to date Kaoru but not each other. Though I do see how Kaoru would fall for her- her charisma and energy are big charm points of hers, and frankly they’re adorable”

“Oh I see! Your relationship is very bushido! There’s is a lot of communication and mutual understandings”

“Well it definitely didn’t start like that...”

“Oh?”

“How did it start?” Aya finally joined in their conversation “You never really told us. I-if it isn’t too nosy...” 

Chisato giggled, “no it isn’t. I honestly thought relationships should stay out of the band, though I don’t think that stopped you and hina”

Aya blushed a bright pink to match her hair, which prompted another giggle out of the blonde.

Chisato decided not to tease her any further and answer her question, after all it wasnt something she had a problem hiding from her bandmates, “I’ll try to tell you two quickly...”

How they first got together with the tall prince was very confusing and emotionally charged. Apparently Chisato had the same idea as Tomoe, and they confessed their feelings to Kaoru on the same day. So not a day or two later Kaoru called both of them to meet her in a secluded spot, obviously sprouting extreme confusion between both of them.

Of course they knew of each other before that meeting, both seeing the other with Kaoru before. They each thought that the other would be better suited for the prince as they pieced two and two together, and figured that it was either them or the other. Chisato thought that Kaoru had more in common with Tomoe, and they shared a certain kind of understanding between each other that Chisato thought she’d never have. While Tomoe thought vice versa, Chisato having more in common with Kaoru than she did.

In the end they discovered they both saw and knew Kaoru the same, just in different ways. One obvious similarity would be that both of them could decipher what the prince could say most of the time. One big difference would be that they showed affection and loved differently, which was the thing that they both thought was the deal breaker.

Chisato was silent and discreet in her affections while Tomoe was rather open about it. Chisato wasn't a physical person herself and mostly expressed herself through words while, as one can assume at this point, Tomoe relied more on physical affections as words usually would fail her. And again, from both sides, one thought Kaoru preferred the other, and accepted the fact that they were cruelly going to be turned down.

Though, long story short: it was a big jumble of misunderstandings and communication issues and ended in a suggestion of polygamy and hugs. Ever since, their V shaped relationship worked out smoothly. How Kaoru managed to give both of them the same attention, Chisato had no clue. But Kaoru was happy, and that was what mattered in the end.

(Chisato was very happy herself, though she vowed never to tell anyone.)

“Alright, we’re here” A voice suddenly sounded from the driver's seat of the car.

It seemed like Chisato finished her story just on time.

“Ah, thank you so much!” Chisato answered on behalf of all three of them, and bowed to him as he drove off. In turn, Aya stood up first and smiled.

“Anyways, that’s a really sweet story Chisato-chan! I’m glad everything worked out in the end!”

“Yes! Very Bushido! We’ve got to tell Maya-san and Hina-san!”

——

“I don’t understand how you never get jealous Tomo-chin! I’d never let anyone touch my Ran~”

“Moca get off” A certain raven haired guitarist sounded annoyed as always.

The certain bread lover got shoved by her own girlfriend and she dramatically fell to the floor.

Tomoe laughed at their usual shenanigans, “Haha, I’ve told you before, it’s not like she’s cheating, since we’re aware of each other”

“Well whether we understand how you do it or not,” Tsugumi’s quiet voice rang out above all of them despite how loud they were in contrast, “I’m happy for you three! And it's really sweet that you guys are doing something for her back!”

Tomoe blushed slightly and scratched behind her head. She really couldn't take compliments.

“I honestly thought Chisato-san would be the jealous type but she doesn’t care as well. I guess we both just have a mutual understanding that we both…” Tomoe was too embarrassed to say it directly, “well, you know” 

In contrast, Himari swooned. “Ahh the power of love~!”

“Y-yeah something like that, I hope talking to Chisato-san Friday will allow me to be closer to her”

Himari dramatically gasped, “What do you mean?”

“Hm? We barely interact since were at different schools, grades, and not to mention she’s an idol”

“That does make sense” Ran spoke up above Himari.

Tomoe nodded in agreeance, “Our only connection is Kaoru, which is also why I’d like to get to know her.”

Tsugumi butted in again “Eve-chan told me that Chisato-san is like that with new people, being cold I mean. But it seems like she’s friendly with you since Eve-chan saw your conversation earlier today. She texted how cute it was with how interested Chisato-san seemed in you”

With that thought Tomoe sputtered not knowing what to say. She didn’t know bringing up her small agreement with the blonde would cause her to blush so much.

“Okay enough talk,” Ran seemed to sympathize with her embarrassment, “we’re happy for you, congrats, but we only have a limited amount of time in this studio so can we start rehearsal? The someone paying this time is me.”

——

It was about 4 o’clock after school in Hazawa Cafe. The two decided to meet there obviously, a place of middle ground per say.

But of course awkward silence was inevitable- Chisato facing Tomoe; Tomoe facing Chisato. One mutual lover to the other.

“So,” Chisato couldn’t handle the already ten minutes of silence, “Tomoe-chan. What do you have planned for our dear Kaoru?”

“A-Ah! Yeah!” The drummer stammered and struggled to find her words as she panicked. “I- I uh wanted to repay Kaoru for last weekend, since it was, you know”

The soft bassist nodded patiently. Tomoe was just as cute as Kaoru when she blushed.

“And how do you suppose we do that? If you were planning on outshining her performance she did for us, I don’t think that’s possible”

“Ahh, you don’t?” Tomoe scratched her head in confusion, “Why not?” 

“You should know how dramatic she is”

“Jeez you’re right...”

Tomoe wracked her brain for a solid minute before thinking of something else. Chisato could practically see steam coming out of her ears.

“How about we write a song for her? Like she did for us!”

“A drummer... and a bassist...?”

“Ahaha... yeah never mind...”

“Hmmm Tomoe-Chan, maybe we should just look at this simply. I honestly couldn’t think of anything either, but Kaoru unfortunately does over dramatic performances-“

“They’re cool though!”

“Yes, ‘cool performances’, as her own way of showing her affection. Why don’t we think of a way we’d do it ourselves other than copying her?”

Tomoe jolted up from the table as she slammed her hand down and put a fist in the air “Chisato-san! That’s such a good idea!”

The blonde flinched back a bit at the outburst, “It’s nothing really, we both want Kaoru to know we love her, yes?”

“Y-Yeah...” The redhead sat back down. She was probably embarrassed at the L word like their prince.

“So, Tomoe-chan, what would you do naturally to show your affections per say?”

“Hmm well I think I’d do something fun with her and then go see the sunset”

“That sounds romantic.” Chisato agreed, “personally I’d maybe take her to an aquarium, though I doubt we have time for that if you want to do this tomorrow, so just to my house to watch her favorite movie since-“

Tomoe joined Chisato and finished her sentence, “Deep down she’s just a big sap”

The two smiled and laughed together.

“With how she carries herself she really is just a big baby isn’t she?”

“Yeah talk about it! She teaches me all this stuff about being a prince and all, but when we’re alone she’s surprisingly soft”

“Hahaha yes, it’d be very surprising if her little kittens saw their 170 cm or so prince next to me of all people, asking if she’s a good person or not or just being insecure in general”

“Yes! I was very surprised when I learned all that, but for some reason it just made me like her more”

The two laughed for a long time, shared stories, and bonded over the fact that they both knew Kaoru the best. It seemed like they saw the same Kaoru from different angles. One example would be that they both knew her prince persona was a facade, but Tomoe viewed it as fun while Chisato saw it as endearingly ridiculous.

Eventually the drummer’s phone rang from her pocket, and she reluctantly took it out to read the message. “Aw I’m having such a good time, but I have to go. Got a text from my mom to be home”

“Very well, I should go too. Is our plan set in stone?”

“Yes! Dinner with lots of miso, see the sunset, then to your house to watch her favorite movie”

“Mhm!” Chisato tilted her head and gave a little wave, “I’ll see you tomorrow Tomoe-Chan”

“See ya!” Her energetic red hair left her sight, but left a bright grin on her face.

——

Tomoe had a giant smile on her face as she vigorously looked left and right for their purple haired prince. In contrast Chisato was standing there as still as a rock with her arms crossed and her eyes calmly looking forward.

“Tomoe-chan calm down please, it’s not like we’re going to have a hard time looking for her”

“But I'm excited! Come on, you’re allowed to be happy!”

The blonde laughed under her breath and looked endearingly at the red head.

“I am happy, but I guess I show that differently than you”

The red haired prince smiled in return and continued her excited spiel. Kaoru was taking her time to meet them after school and it was making Chisato nervous.

Their reservation to their restaurant was soon, but also they were getting a lot of stares from the other students of Haneoka. She was used to it because of her celebrity status, but these stares were different. Maybe it was because they didn’t expect to find Haneoka’s second prince to be standing next to Hanasakigawa’s Ice Queen. But she had to agree, they very much were a very unlikely duo. She just wanted Kaoru to finish whatever she was doing with her ‘little kittens’ and get there quickly so they could get out of the stares around them (though it seemed like Tomoe didn’t notice since she was too excited to start the evening).

And as if she could be summoned, Kaoru appeared out of nowhere with a crowd of girls right behind her. It was very annoying how all of them followed after her, though it gave Chisato a weird kind of confidence since she knew Kaoru chose her over them.

“Ah, yes! My dear little kittens, we must part ways here, I have a commitment to my friends right here, so as the great bard says, ‘the web of our life is of a mingled yarn, good and ill together’ I shall see all of you later in days time, and may your weekends be fleeting~”

A plethora of swooning sighs erupted and they magically disappeared as quick as they came. Kaoru surely was something. She loved to misuse Shakespeare quotes, but somehow she was using quotes that were related to what she was doing so Chisato didn’t know if Kaoru actually understood the quotes or not.

Her sparkling aura still radiated as Kaoru turned around with a princely smile. Her two lovers weren’t affected by it like others were, so Chisato rolled her eyes while Tomoe smiled back.

“Two of my dearest friends, why have you oh so graciously summoned me here on this fine Friday evening?”

“Kaoru! We’re going to take you somewhere special!” Tomoe loudly whispered.

“Ah~ what a gracious surprise! Though I must stress that such an action isn’t necessary!” Despite her words, both of her girlfriends could tell her excitement, but also her self degrading thoughts. Her ‘fleeting’ pose definitely showed her excitement, but the scrunch of her brows said otherwise.

“Oh, don’t worry!” Chisato said, “we want to do this for you, and you deserve it! I promise… ne, kao-chan?~”

Kaoru kept her pose but she failed to cover up the giant blush on her face (Tomoe was snickering). Chisato assumed that if they were going to treat her she might as well start early so they can get her princely walls to come down, and thus she’s already gotten her first layer down with her nickname.

“Come on, we’ll lead the way”

Chisato lightly tapped Kaoru’s arm while Tomoe smiled and folded her arms behind her head.

…

“Such a sight to see, two lovers sitting in front of me~”

Chisato thought that her comment wasn't necessary and rolled her eyes, but Tomoe beamed genuinely. After seeing their two very different responses, Chisato wondered how Kaoru could love two vastly different girls.

Kaoru sat across from Chisato and Tomoe, since they all couldn't sit on one side. they thought the two of them on one side would make Kaoru happy, and it seemed like it did.

“I’m glad you’re having fun!” “You make it sound like Tomoe-chan and I are dating” 

Tomoe exclaimed and Chisato mumbled their respective thoughts at the same time.

“Well as the great bard says, ‘What is love?’”

The bassist sighed as the drummer giggled, “I don’t think that’s a quote from Shakespeare Kaoru…”

“It means... well you know~”

Tomoe continued to snicker while Chisato face palmed again. She’s always given Kaoru a hard time with her proclaimed Shakespeare quotes, that’s just the side of her that actually studies theater plays thoroughly and understands them to a bigger degree. But in the end Chisato was smiling like a doofus under her palm covering her face.

Suddenly the waiter came over with their food; a bowl of miso soup, some pork cutlets, and a salad with a fruit bowl on the side. It was pretty telling who was having what.

“Alas, there is something quite complex hidden deep within something so simple~” the purplette gleamed down into the soup bowl.

What Kaoru really meant was that she loved miso soup and she was happy that they ordered it for her. The two across from her grinned in their own ways as a ‘you're welcome’ and started to dig in.

“I cannot fully express the joy within my heart of seeing two great beauties in front of me. A dashing red lily and a calming yellow chrysanthemum~”

“Aw thanks Kaoru! You mean it?” “Do you even know the meaning of those flowers?”

Yet again they both answered at the same time, but saying two completely different things. The two looked at each other in silent shock while Kaoru chuckled.

“I deeply appreciate the devotion you two have for the mysterious magic we humans call love”

Chisato looked to the side and huffed, “Ah close enough…”

“Haha!” Tomoe lightly shoved her, “Come on Chisato-san! Loosen up!”

“I apologize, I just simply can’t let those things pass for whatever reason.”

In that moment Chisato wondered how Kaoru put up with her. She seemed so negative compared to Tomoe… shouldn’t Kaoru prefer the other..? She meant well with what she says of course, but she does come across as cold.

“You know Chisato-san and I planned to do all this for you yesterday!” Tomoe started, “and honestly I was pretty nervous to talk to her”

Kaoru and Chisato looked at her and listened intently.

“Because we don’t talk much ya know? We just know about each other and see each other from time to time, but I’m really happy to have gotten to know you Chisato-san!”

For some reason her face warmed up for just a second.

“Ah~ yes she does shine like the sun!”

Chisato was about to disagree, and say how negative she actually seemed. But Kaoru continued on.

“Though I’d say she’s more like the moon~ she still shines brightly, but indirectly. A soft light if you will, but a comforting one. It is meticulous but it still looks after you under the night sky. I truly love the moon.”

“Kaoru don’t lie…”

“But I’m not my fair maiden! What isn’t there to love about the moon. She has always been there for me”

Despite Kaoru’s insistence Chisato still was insecure and wanted to deny it. Though something she didn’t expect was for Tomoe to chime in.

“I kinda agree actually. I’ve only really known you this week, or past day I guess, but I feel safe with you. I feel like I can always count on you!”

At this point Chisato was blushing madly, but still in major denial.

“You are kinda like Ran, you say things in a way that might come off as not the friendliest, but I can tell you mean well. Chisato-san, I can tell you love Kaoru just as much as me!”

“A-ah… yes…”

“The course of true love never did run smooth~”

The two turned to Kaoru as she interrupted in her signature fleeting pose. Tomoe suddenly started to chuckle, and with laughter being contagious, eventually all three of them were laughing among themselves.

…

“Now, Kaoru, you must be wondering why we had such an early dinner!” Tomoe pushed open the doors to the school roof, “Well i wanted to show you something really important to me!”

Usually the doors to the roof, especially at this later hour, were locked, but somehow Moca was able to steal and copy the key to the roof. Tomoe never questioned it, Moca was Moca, and as far as she knew she was able to share something important with her Girlfriend(s?).

“Well me and my band have a thing for sunsets, and I just wanted to share it with you guys…”

The drummer watched as the prince and princess went over to the rail to see the orange sky. Seeing how they looked like the perfect couple Tomoe wondered why Kaoru would’ve chosen Chisato over her.

“Tomoe-chan, this is beautiful! But…” The blonde turned a bit to face her, “How do you have access to the roof?”

“Ahaha- don't worry about it!”

“Ah, Chisato, don't be such a worry wart! ‘The time of life is short’!” Kaoru was still gazing into the sky as the colors changed, “So let's bask in mother Earth’s beauty shall we?”

The shorter girl seemed to relax and Tomoe went over to stand on the other side of Kaoru. It really seemed like the other two knew each other well, she kind of felt out of place. Before her thoughts could push further, Chisato spoke up as the sky turned from a deep orange to a deep purplish blue.

“Staying on the same subject of the sky, you are definitely the sun Tomoe-chan. You are very bright and straightforward and give your all in everything. You don't sugarcoat every emotion and what you express is very genuine. I can also tell you love her as much as I do.”

Kaoru added on “Chisato- so insightful as usual. Took the words right out of my mouth~”

“Oh- no no…” Tomoe waved her hands to deny what they were saying, “I don't possibly stand out that much- and come on, wouldn’t looking at the sun be too bright?”

Kaoru answered right after her remark, as if she had the thought preplanned, “Such a question is very hard to answer~ Surely you two return my ever growing feelings”

“Yes I do” “yeah..!”

“Then that is evidence enough. It isn't sharing or splitting, as I can tell both of you still have doubts despite your mutual respect for each other's equal mutual affections towards me. It is all my love directed at two as such as one would direct at one other~ alas every day I flourish because there is a day and night I know that will always be there beside me”

The two were speechless at her confession, each of her words carrying meaning. Chisato had her hand over her mouth to cover her expression while Tomoe's jaw was on the ground. She saw right through both of them, and addressed their worries at the same time all while being her typical poetic self.

Kaoru smiled the brightest, most honest smile she's ever given anyone and went back to admiring the (now) night sky. Tomoe and Chisato both looked at each other with red faces, but this time they didn’t look at each other as awkwardly as before.

It truly was a peaceful night.

...

Conveniently, Chisato’s parents were away, so all three of them were able to have a nice night together in the living room where they were to watch Romeo and Juliette, an obvious favorite of someone’s. So as they entered her house, Tomoe went into action and took all of their school bags to put them near the door and distracted Kaoru. Meanwhile, Chisato quickly went to the shelves in her living room to find the DVD of the aforementioned movie and inserted it into her DVD player.

As Tomoe was still distracting Kaoru and prompting her to the living room, Chisato went to the kitchen and quickly put the kettle on the stove to make some tea. She went to the cupboard to grab some snacks, like oreos and other cookies, and put them on a tray.

She walked back into the living room with the tray as Tomoe was about to sit Kaoru down, overhearing some of their words. 

“Our heights give us an obvious example, so as long as you do the right motions, girls will love you~”

“I appreciate the thought, but I only want a certain girl to love me ya know”

Chisato had to confess that her heart skipped slightly at the sight of two princely girls in her house straight up low key flirting with each other.

“Kaoru, Tomoe-chan,” She placed the tray down, “I brought some snacks, and I'm making some tea as we speak”

“Thanks so much Chisato-san!” The energetic drummer already popped a cookie in her mouth.

“I also put Romeo and Juliette into my DVD player, don’t worry it's one of the originals, so we can start watching once the tea is done” Chisato put her hands calmly crossed in front of her. The night was going just as she and Tomoe had planned.

“Sweet! Aren’t you excited Kaoru?” The redhead pushed the almost speechless prince.

Instead of answering, she opted to asking her own question, “Y-you two have peaked my interest, I must ask the reason for this quite fleeting afternoon~”

“After what you did for us last weekend on our anniversary!” Tomoe’s loud excited voice boomed as always, contrasting Kaoru’s broad and projecting voice, “we both wanted to repay you!”

“I see, it is much appreciated, but I must press further that such actions are not needed~”

“Kao-chan, let's not argue.” Chisato interrupted, “We want to do this for you, and it's already done. You can drop the act, you're just with us”

The prince’s blushing face finally made an appearance, and her demeanor scrunched down a bit.

“Yeah! You can trust us, right?” The redhead draped herself around Chisato’s shoulder, and for whatever reason she didn’t mind the contact.

“Chii-chan… Tomoe-chan… I just don't know why I deserve this…” 

“Oh, come on Kaoru! Of course you do!” 

Chisato smiled in agreement along with Tomoe, “Again, we want to do this for you, Kao-chan~”

“I-I…” Their prince covered her face to cover her red face. For once she was the one with no words left.

Chisato quietly stepped forward, causing Tomoe to get off her shoulder, and stood in front of Kaoru. She adored that vulnerable face. She proceeded to grab her hands off her face to get her attention.

“Look, we just want to thank you for what you did for us and that...” Chisato at first hesitated, but ultimately hugged Kaoru around her arms with all her might, knowing that she was going to regret how sappy she was going to sound, “We love you…”

Tomoe jumped on top of Kaoru right after and yelled, “We love you!!” then proceeded to nuzzle into Kaoru’s purple hair.

From her momentum they almost toppled over but since Kaoru was frozen in place with a face as red as Tomoe’s hair, they thankfully stayed upright. She couldn’t understand how Tomoe could be so open with her feelings, then again she was probably thinking how Chisato could be so reserved.

Chisato sighed at the two dorks and rolled her eyes. No matter how much she denied it, she really did love the purple haired dork. And ever since that night, she wouldn’t mind loving the red haired dork either.

**Author's Note:**

> They didn't notice kettle going off for a bit since they were swaying in their hug for a bit. And yes, of course they had a cuddle fest during the movie.
> 
> Here's the picture: https://twitter.com/stmbkna_/status/1276031456922357765?s=20
> 
> My twitter if anyone cares: @MasonJar444
> 
> thank you for reading! now i must return to my multichapters DX


End file.
